Winter Playday
by 1DBromances
Summary: Suddenly my warm and cosy duvet was ripped away and the cold winter air hit my naked body. I gasped from the surprise and the cold and sat up in the bed within two seconds, eyes wide. A Larry Harry/Louis One-Shot


****A new Larry fic yaay! :D****

****Enjoy! :D xxx****

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Playday<strong>

"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP!" Louis excited voice brought me back to the real world.

"What?" I groaned.

"Open your damn eyes and look out the window!" He screeched.

"Please just five more minutes." I muttered and turned away from him. Suddenly my warm and cosy duvet was ripped away and the cold winter air hit my naked body. I gasped from the surprise and the cold and sat up in the bed within two seconds, eyes wide. "Why did you do that?" I glared down at my boyfriend who was standing with the duvet behind his back. I had to do a double take 'cause, man he was sexy, he was standing there in only his boxers leaving his chest bare for me to stare at. My glare melting into a sly grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetcheeks." He smiled innocently and looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Give it back, I was having such a nice dream." I wouldn't say that I was whining but it kind of sounded whiny. Louis looked up at me with an raised eyebrow and a big smirk on his beautiful lips.

"Ooh then what did you dream about Mr Styles?" Louis asked seductively and took a few steps forward and then up on the bed.

"Umh, th-the u-usual." I stuttered, whilst he crept closer to where I was sitting. He usually wasn't like this in "bed", usually it was me who made the first move, but damn I was enjoying this side of Lou, and he could probably tell exactly how much I enjoyed it , if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Oh please tell me Mr Styles, I desperatly want to know." He whispered and then straddled me. I leaned in to capture his lips, I had only just touched his lips with mine before two hands pushed me back on the bed. "Now, now no kissing before you tell me about your dream." He teased.

"Please." I whimpered, I saw that he was giving in by the look on his face. "I'll tell you about it later." I promised.

"You better." He muttered and then leaned down, dragging the duvet over the two of us at the same time.

...

"So what was you so excited about earlier so that you had to wake me up at eight am on our day off?" I questioned Louis whilst we were laying in bed under the big duvet, which was even warmer now with the heat of another body. I looked down at his beautiful face and couldn't help but smile. He was resting his head on my chest one of his arms wrapped around my waist and his other hand were tracing circles on the skin of my stomach making the tiny hairs stand up , whilst I had my arms around his shoulders.

"Oh." He grinned and sat up, making me cold from the lack of contact. "It's snowing outside." He squealed and smiled that amazing smile of his.

"We're lucky that it doesn't snow inside." I chuckled. He looked at me like I was totally stupid but then he cracked a wide grin.

"Can we go out and play in the snow, pretty please?" He smiled like a kid on Christmas, so of course I couldn't deny him the fun.

"Alright, but we should take a shower first because we kind of smell sex." I grinned and then sat up in the bed.

"How about saving warm water?" He smirked and ran his hand through my curls, the ones in the front were damp from sweat and lay plastered against my forhead.

"Wouldn't want in any other way." I smiled and pressed my lips against his. Soon we both lost focus on what we were supposed to do when he softly started run his hands up and down my sides. I brought my hands up to cup his face but then started to trace small kisses along his jawline and down his neck. I reached his soft spot just beneath his perfectly shaped collarbone, I let out a little cuckle before I bit down hard and then started to suck making a nice little lovebite, showing everyone that he belonged to me. Louis let out a moan of both pleasure and pain which made me smile even wider.

"That's going to leave a mark." He complained with a frown, he looked adorable.

"Oh stop complaining, you love it really!" I laughed and then kissed his lips once again. I promise you, you can never get tired of kissing Louis Tomlinson it's just too amazing.

"Mmh-mh" He moaned into my mouth. I loved the effect I had on him, I felt so in control. And Louis in this state he was in now, is absolutely mesmerizing.

I stole one more quick kiss before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I threw a quick glance backwards at him. He was still sitting on the bed as I'd left him, but he had a frustrated frown upon his beautiful features.

"Aren't you joining me?" I asked with a small smirk playing on my lips. As I was already naked I just stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, after a few moments the shower door opened and in stepped Louis.

"Hi there." He smiled almost shyly.

"Hey." I smiled and kissed him lightly. I don't know what I had done to deserve this boy, he was worth so much more and could do so much better than me. I smiled into the kiss as I remembered the day when we decided to tell everyone. We had decided to do it on the first day of the tour as we figured that it would be mostly fangirls there and the news would spread so fast anyway. The boys and our families reacted kind of like "Yeah, come with something new" and said that they had figured it out a long time ago. Anyway we were standing on the stage trying to catch our breath after singing Another World so I just jumped on the chance...

_"Okay everyone I've got something to tell you all." I shouted into the microphone and every girl or occasional boy in the audience started screaming like crazy. _

_"Or well we've got something to tell you all." I grinned and motioned for Louis. He stepped forward and took my hand smiling up at me lovingly. _

_"I know that some of you won't like this but please be easy on us. We think that this is the perfect time to tell you all that we're together, like a couple." I said the last line and looked out over the audience and every girls face showed nothing but schock, it was absolutely quiet not one single scream, nothing. I looked down at Louis and he looked up at me nervously, maybe this wasn't the best way to tell all the fans, maybe we should have waited for a paparazzi to snap a lucky shot of us kissing or something... I thought before the entire arena erupted into screams. I tore my eyes of Louis and looked out over the arena, most of the girls that I could see were crying but were all smiling, there were a few confused expressions and some pissed, But I decided to ignore them as I finally was really happy, not needing to go behind everybodys backs, just because I loved the beautiful boy who was standing next to me right now. _

_"I love you Harry." He whispered and smiled to me, sqeezing my hand a little._

_"I love you too Lou Lou." I grinned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, all the fans screams getting possibly higer at this._

_"Okay this next song I want to dedicate to my beautiful boyfriend. Here's Stole My Heart." I screamed and the intro music begun, I don't know if anyone noticed but I changed all the _girl _and_ her _into _boy _and_ him.._ Everything was absloutely perfect..._

"You know, this is like kissing in the rain." Louis whispered and started to giggle. "I've always wanted to do that." He smiled.

"Well later you're going to try another new thing with me." I smiled back. "Kissing in the snow." I wispered and could hear his light laugh.

...

"Wow that was amazing, almost as good as kissing in the shower." Louis laughed as we broke away fom the kiss. I looked down at the boy in front of me. He really was adorable with his purple beanie and thick winter jacket and of course his cute red nose. The whole setting was magical, we were standing in the garden, snow falling from the sky all around us and our breaths turning into mist.

"You have a snowflake on your nose." I cooed then leant down to rub my frosen nose against his.

"Did I really have a snowflake on my nose, or did you just want an excuse to give me an eskimo kiss?" He smirked.

"Shut up will you." I chuckled looking deep into his fanastic ice blue eyes, well at least they were ice blue now. They change the shade of blue depending on the lighting around him, I've noticed.

"I think you have to do that for me." He chuckled leaning forward expectantly.

"Sure." I grinned and then pushed the snowball I've hidden behind my back squar in his face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He shouted as I ran off squealing like a little girl.

...

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear as we sat in front of our big fireplace in the evening, I had my boy in my arms, a big quilt around us and hot chocolates in our hands. Everything was just perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.

"For what?" He asked, his eyes not even leaving the fire. I could see it reflect and dance in his eyes, it was both scary and beautiful.

"For making this day amazing, for making every day amazing. As long as I'm with you everything is just perfect and I wouldn't trade the time we spend together for anything in the world." I answered quietly. He tore his eyes from the fire and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Well then I should thank you too." He smiled and then pressed his lips against mine for the hundredth time today.

"Oh and you havn't told me about your dream yet." He said suddenly.

"Well it was nothing really." I smiled and started to blush.

"That's bullshit! Spit it out!" He urged and gave me that look saying that **I** was the dumbass again.

"It was only about the future, I think." I said and started to smile when I thought back on the dream.

"What was it then?"

"Promise not to laugh." I looked at him awkwardly and he nodded. "Well it kind of was us two and we had a little daughter called Emmah whom we had adopted and we were the happiest family on earth. Or something along those lines" I blushed and looked away from his honest eyes.

"Harry look at me." He said and I looked up. "I'll do anything so that you can get that." He smiled and then pressed a kiss against my neck.

"I love you Louis." I cooed a single tear running down my face.

"I love you too Harry." He whispered against the skin of my neck. "And I'll do anything to make you happy, anything."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sooo what did you all think? Please let me know by reviewing! <strong>**

******Thanks for reading lovelies xxx******


End file.
